


Что могло быть

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Punishment, Rape, Revenge Sex, Victim Blaming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Далеко внизу пылал Крэйт.





	Что могло быть

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [the way it could have been](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/32512398) by Anonymous.
> 
> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Крики Рей стихли.

Отчасти причиной послужила усталость, отчасти кляп, который Кайло засунул ей в рот, когда утомился слушать про то, какой он ужасный монстр. Рей обвиняла его, в то время как ей стоило винить только себя.

Все могло бы происходить по-другому, не обязательно так, как сейчас.

Кайло предлагал ей иной путь, открыв свое сердце и умоляя ее — умоляя — принять его в дар. Но, проявив упрямство и бездушие, она сама не оставила ему выбора, вынуждая пойти трудным путем.

Впрочем, с боем было покончено.

Катастрофа «Супримаси» благополучно разрешилась: выживших эвакуировали на ближайшие корабли, пока на борту «Финализатора» — в той самой допросной, где они впервые познакомились, — надежно прикованная к креслу, лежала Рей. Побежденная, полуголая — ее порванная одежда свисала клочьями. А внизу под ними пылала планета Крэйт.

— Ты должна быть довольна, — протянул он, поглаживая нежную округлую грудь Рей, и зажал сосок между большим и указательным пальцем. Девушка отвернулась, сверкнув взглядом, полным бессильной ярости. — Благодаря твоему поступку парочке твоих приятелей удалось улизнуть. Ты купила им несколько драгоценных часов, отсрочив миг, когда мы их настигнем. Разумеется, ты выгодно продала свою жизнь…

Он перешел к другому соску — розовому, сморщенному от холода и нервного напряжения. Рей скривилась, стоило Кайло ущипнуть его. Пусть происходящее было не совсем тем, чего ему хотелось, но, надо признать, оно имело свое очарование.

О да, очарование…

Кайло медленно провел пальцами по ее телу, спустившись к темным волосам на лобке — и сразу ниже. Раздвинув подрагивающие бедра, он накрыл ладонью влагалище, задумчиво погладив напряженную щелку. Из груди Рей вырвался булькающий всхлип, но она была лишена возможности сопротивляться. Она напряглась всем телом в кресле, вытянула шею и отвернулась, насколько позволяли ограничители.

Недопустимо. Ей необходимо преподать урок. Дать почувствовать тяжесть сделанного выбора.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел Кайло, и когда она не послушалась, сам повернул ее голову и воспользовался головным ограничителем, надежно зафиксировав ее на месте. Затем вернул руку на влагалище и нащупал клитор. — Так-то лучше. Все время смотри на меня.

Но она крепко зажмурилась. Упрямая маленькая сучка.

Ее еще никто не трахал. От ее мыслей тянуло невинностью, и, будь они сейчас во вселенной получше, чем эта, Кайло расслабил бы Рей поцелуями и ласками, терпеливо подготавливая ее тело, пока она сама не прильнула бы к нему, застенчивая, но уверенная, обхватила бы ногами его талию, выдыхая ему на ухо неразборчивые мольбы, охотно отдавая себя.

Но не было смысла зацикливаться на том, что могло бы быть.

Расстегнув штаны, он вытащил член — бодро стоящий от предвкушения — и плюнул на свободную руку, другой не переставая теребить трепетные складочки Рей. Вдохнув полной грудью, она выдохнула, явно стараясь успокоиться, хотя не открывала глаз. Будто, закрыв глаза на реальность, пыталась избежать своей судьбы.

Освободив от ограничителей ее лодыжки и без труда справившись с жалкой попыткой лягнуть его ногой, Кайло развел ее бедра в стороны. Рей, конечно, задергалась, насколько позволяла фиксация, но это ему не слишком помешало, и он вбился в нее одним мощным движением.

Рей захрипела, давясь кляпом, и— ох,— какой же она была потрясающе узкой!..

Хорошо.

Не дожидаясь, пока ее тело приспособится, Кайло ухватился за край кресла и начал трахать ее, отдаваясь этому делу всей душой. Ощущения были восхитительными, так сладко она сжимала член, впрочем, это было не столь важно, как сам факт того, что она заслужила свою боль. Пусть почувствует, что натворила. Рей старалась держаться, но кровь отлила от ее лица, и когда он вставил ей до упора, она испустила глухой полустон-полурычание, стиснув кляп зубами.

— Вот и все, чего ты стоишь, — выдохнул он, снова насаживая ее на член, чтобы еще раз услышать этот замечательный звук. — Твои родители знали. Как и твои друзья. Они удрали, спасая свои шкуры, и оставили тебя в моей власти. Где твое Сопротивление? Где твой драгоценный Скайуокер? — Из-под ее сжатых век покатились слезы, и Кайло задрал ее ноги выше и шире, любуясь тем, как погружается в беспомощное тело. От одного взгляда на собственный здоровенный член, буравящий ее плоть, он ощутил, как поджались яйца. Кайло знал, что долго ему не продержаться. Особенно под аккомпанемент этих жалобных упоительных звуков.

Он остановился, подарив ей короткую передышку. Стенки влагалища судорожно стискивали член, словно силясь вытолкнуть его.

Кайло обхватил ее лицо. Почувствовал, как ее щеку оттягивает кляп. Собрал большим пальцем случайную слезинку.

— Вот и все. Перестань прятаться. Тебе не нужно ничего скрывать от меня. — Он наклонился, почти касаясь губами ее рта. — В этом нет никакого смысла.

Будь этот мир совершеннее, он бы поцеловал ее.

Вместо того — в грустной пародии на другую, идеальную вселенную — он опустил пальцы на клитор, и Рей ощутимо вздрогнула. Безусловно, ее реакция была далека от удовольствия в общепринятом смысле, но измученное тело отчаянно стремилось смягчить выпавшее на его долю испытание. Девушка по-прежнему отказывалась смотреть на него, продолжая конвульсивно сжимать член.

— Чувствуешь теперь? — Два пальца обвели чувствительный бугорок и дразняще надавили. — В глубине души ты сознаешь, в чем ты хороша. Будет не так больно, если ты перестанешь отрицать это. — Она покраснела, однако влагалище становилось мокрым, под стать ее зареванному лицу.

Он возобновил движение, но мягче. Изучая то, что могло быть. Его искушала мысль открыть ей голову, раздвинуть ментальные барьеры, как ее ноги, лично убедиться в том, что с ней происходит. Но зачем рисковать? Вполне вероятно, Рей даже понравится это — лишний шанс обратить его выпестованные умения против него, снова разодрать шрамы, которые она нанесла его сердцу. Сучка не заслужила подобной милости. Ему хватало ее вздымающейся груди и плоти, трепещущей изнутри и снаружи.

А ведь Кайло подарил бы ей все. Разделил с ней свою империю. Научил всему, что знал о Силе. Поклонялся ей. Боготворил ее. Наверное, в этом и крылась слабость, за которую его обожал изводить Сноук. Но что сказал бы учитель теперь, глядя, как Кайло по-новому применяет его уроки?

Взял бы обратно горькие годы наказаний и унижений, издевок насчет того, что ученик недостаточно хорош? Или, как и прежде, остался бы слеп?

Рей тихо всхлипнула — уже не совсем от боли, — вернув Кайло к грезам о том, что они могли бы разделить вдвоем.

Где-то глубоко внутри, совсем тихо, накрепко запертое, билось что-то, вопя срывающимся от ужаса голосом, крича, что после этого падения ему не выбраться. Что это неправильно, кошмарно и отвратительно, и за то, что он сделал с Рей, его поглотит Бездна.

Может, и так.

Может, ему предстоит ответить за свои грехи.

Но этот голос он ненавидел еще сильнее, чем все на свете — сильнее, чем ненавидел Рей, сильнее, чем ненавидел Сноука и всю гребаную галактику!

Девушка принялась слегка елозить по члену, поддаваясь защитной реакции тела. Мокрая, горячая и раскрытая, она вздрогнула и судорожно застонала.

Все ее тело сотрясалось от натиска ощущений, и если бы не ограничители, она бы выгибалась ему навстречу. Кайло мог бы утонуть в окутавших его эмоциях, ее жажде и тепле, в ее неминуемой капитуляции, которой она противилась, до последнего отвергая его.

Да, находись они сейчас в лучшей вселенной, он бы насладился этим, заглянул в ее глаза, поделился своим дыханием, пока они были на краю блаженства.

Сходя с ума от ярости, весь во власти болезненного воображения, Кайло заставил себя замереть. Обуздав себя, пока не успел забыть свою истинную цель. Цель, в соответствии с которой ей предстояло познать боль.

Он вытащил член, и Рей всхлипнула, однако совсем тихо, и чуть приоткрыла глаза. Опухшие и мутные, они смущенно уставились на него. Она не понимала, что происходит. Удерживая ее взгляд, Кайло смирил своенравное сердце и окончательно решил, как поступит.

И не перестававшая хныкать девушка взвыла, стоило ему без всяких предупреждений со всей силы засадить ей в задницу.

Было… больно.

Ни капельки удовольствия для нее и никаких тревожащих его призраков того, что могло бы быть. Ее задница была совсем тугой, и Рей дико орала и рыдала сквозь кляп, пока член раздирал сопротивляющееся тело. Придерживая ее ноги, Кайло принялся жестко долбиться в нее — сильнее, глубже, еще сильнее, еще! — и, наконец, война в голове утихла, позволив ему отдаться чистому блаженству незамутненного гнева.

Приглушенные вопли подводили его к черте. Кайло готов был утонуть в спазме резкого высвобождения, но сдержал себя — ведь дело заключалось не в банальном оргазме. Он возобновил толчки, пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот натрет член, что продолжать бессмысленно — и обмякшая плоть легко выскользнула из нее.

Он глянул на Рей. На ее убитое, покрытое красными пятнами лицо, зажмуренные глаза, блестящие от слез щеки.

— Тебе понравилось? — поинтересовался он, но в ответ услышал одни лишь всхлипы.

Впрочем, вряд ли в этот момент она была способна на что-либо иное.

— Теперь это твоя жизнь, — добавил Кайло, наклонившись, чтобы вдохнуть эти слова ей прямо в ухо. — Пока я не решу покончить с ней. Ты выбрала это сама. — Отклика предсказуемо не последовало. — Уверен, твои родители гордились бы тобой.

И тогда Рей распахнула глаза. И этот ее взгляд…

Бесполезная победа. Опять по ее вине. Но в распоряжении Кайло достаточно времени, чтобы наказать ее за это попозже.

Как только его желудок перестанет выворачивать наизнанку.

Как только у запертого внутри голоса иссякнет запас ругательств.

Время у него есть.


End file.
